


I'm not jealous

by Written_prose_things



Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oblivious Scorpius Malfoy, wingman james sirius potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: (WIP ALERT; I'VE SUSPENDED WRITING THE FIC RIGHT NOW)Every year, sixth years who take elective Charms go through a difficult first week. Professor Pinnock teaches them a temporary legilimency charm.Teenagers, secret crushes and mind-reading. The result is obvious. However, Scorpius doesn't think about that. He wants to know how peoples' minds work, what makes them tick.In his haste to learn the spell, Scorpius botches it up. The school healer gives him a week before the effects wear off completely. Now, he can hear someone's mind constantly whispering about how soft his hair is, how cute his smile is and how smart he is.Scorpius wants to share his first admirer with his best friend. But Albus has been keeping him at arm's length since the beginning of this episode.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> //WIP Alert//  
> I haven't written anything beyond this chapter yet.

**Scorpius**

It’s difficult being Albus Potter’s best friend. The boy is kittens, sunshine and rainbows all rolled into one.

As Harry Potter’s son, Albus is automatically popular at Hogwarts. His friendly demeanour and positive attitude only cement his image.

Often, Scorpius feels like a dark cloud, following in Albus’ wake, bringing gloom, sidelong glances and whispered comments with him.

Sometimes, he feels jealous of his best friend. Albus has is very easy. No one sits around to judge him, to fault him for every mistake, to write him off after every misstep.

Jealously leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Albus**

It’s difficult having a crush on his best friend. Scorpius is like a caramel toffee. Hard on the outside, warm and comforting on the inside.

The blonde boy has to maintain a ‘couldn’t care less’ façade for everyone who treats him differently for being a Malfoy.

At first, Albus hadn’t realized that his best friend was being bullied. But he notices it now; the whispered comments, ganging up when teachers aren’t present, excluding him from conversations.

It makes Albus’ blood boil. They bully Scorpius in ways too mundane to be punished but hurtful enough to make the boy cry in private.

Sometimes Albus wishes he could exchange places with his best friend. He’s always in awe of Scorpius. The boy has thousands of reasons to be bitter but doesn’t let anything affect him.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius wonders why he’d thought that 6th year would be any different. They’re barely into the third class of the first day and the incessant whispers and pointed stares haven’t stopped once.

As they file into the Charms classroom, Albus flexes his wrist and clenches his fists in barely concealed anger.

Scorpius pats his shoulder comfortingly and takes out his parchments and quills. Professor Pinnock walks in a moment later and everyone settles down. Scorpius sighs in relief. Classrooms are the one place where Scorpius doesn’t feel left out.

As Professor Pinnock starts the lecture, Scorpius busies himself with taking notes. This year they’re learning about one of his favourite topics, _Temporary Legilimency._

**Albus**

As soon as they’re far enough from their classmates, Scorpius starts chattering about the Charms lecture, as usual. Albus indulges him if only to draw his focus away from the anger that’s been simmering inside him on Scorpius’ behalf.

“What did you think about the class today?”

Albus shrugs, “It was cool, I guess.”

Scorpius sighs longingly, “What wouldn’t I give to read people’s minds.”

Albus startles, “Why-?” His voices breaks as his mind plays all the thoughts he’s had about Scorpius over the past year.

_How his hair shimmers in the sunlight, looking more silver than blonde. How he smiles genuinely with his canines showing. How his mint shampoo wafts around after him in the corridors. How his side of their dormitory looks like a tornado’s been through it, but he still manages to find everything easily._

Albus shakes his head and asks his question, “Why would you want to know what people think?”

Scorpius quirks an eyebrow, “You wouldn’t?”

Before Albus can answer, Scorpius rolls his eyes, “Anyway, we’ll learn soon enough how to cast the charm.”

Albus shudders.

That night Albus lays awake on his bed as Scorpius snores softly from the other end of the room. Thought of Legilimency and Occlumency plague his mind.

He can’t let Scorpius learn about his feelings through bloody course work. Albus decides, that he has two choices, either he can tell Scorpius his true feelings before Pinnock teaches them the charm, or he can delay the class from learning the spell.

The decision is easy. After all, there was a reason he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor.

The next morning, he makes his way to his brother’s table during breakfast. James’ friends stop talking when he nears them, rather stare at him uncomfortably.

James turns to him jovially, “Hello young ‘un, how can I help you today?”

Albus rolls his eyes but doesn’t start an argument, “I want to disrupt a class.”

James mimicks fainting, “Oh finally! I never thought I’d see the day. My favourite younger brother is following in my footsteps.”

James’ friends laugh a little at his antics, having lived with the idiot for all his life, Albus doesn’t find it so amusing.

He waves his hand, “Yeah, yeah, get through your spiel quicker, I need help.”

James makes a performance out of wiping his hands and straightening his tie, “Very well. Which class do you want to disrupt and why?”

Albus replies, “The Charms lectures for Slytherin and Hufflepuff 6th years.”

Albus omits the reason for his request, but by the looks on everyone’s face, it’s obvious that they know what he’s doing.

James grins, “Ohh, has a cute little ‘puff caught your eye then? Hmm? Who are you trying to hide from?”

Albus shakes his head, “None of your business.”

James shrugs, “Very well.”

The older boy motions over a few people from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables, among whom is the Slytherin quidditch captain as well.

Albus whispers urgently, “What are you doing James? Why are you calling _him_ over?”

But Albus’ whispered rant ends abruptly when everyone walks over. It’s not an exaggeration to say that James is friends with everyone at school.

He grins at the gathered lot. They constitute more than half of their charms class.

“Hello, my friends. We’re gathered here because all of you share the same concerns, mind-reading in the curly one’s class-”

Albus rolls his eyes, he’s never found it amusing to comment on someone’s physical appearance.

“- well, fear not children. Because I and my friends are willing to fulfil our duty as your seniors and help you in your quest. If you are willing to actively work towards your goal, feel free to meet us by the eastern goalposts of the quidditch field today evening at 6.”

With that, James nods and leaves the great hall with his friends. The gathered 6th years disperse shortly after.

As Albus makes his way back to the Slytherin table, McCleary, their quidditch captain, falls into step next to him.

“I didn’t know you were interested in disrupting the class as well, usually you and Malfoy sit in the front, jotting down everything that comes out of the Professor’s mouths.”

Albus shrugs, “We all have secrets.”

McCleary grins, “Well it’s good seeing you outside your little bubble with your boyfriend.”

Albus stammers, “I- He- Scorpius isn’t my boyfriend.”

McCleary grins, “Well now we know what you’re trying to hide.”

Albus groans, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

The quidditch captain claps him on the back jovially, “I’m hiding from Penelope Longbottom.”

Albus gets bug-eyed. That is a death wish. No one who has ever fancied Penny has lived to tell the story.

McCleary laughs at Albus’ expression, “We’re even now.”

**Scorpius**

Sometimes Scorpius wonders in Hogwarts has been charmed to make school life more unbearable than it should be. The good bits are few and far in between.

Albus always cribs about how the quidditch season is so short and to Scorpius, the Charm’s classes begin to seem extremely short.

Even though it’s the first topic, they’re yet to learn the practical bits of the charm.

Pinnock keeps spouting some poppycock about how difficult the charm is. Scorpius’ love for the woman is waning quickly.

Scorpius thinks that maybe he is apprehensive about learning what his classmates think about him, but that isn’t what he wants to know. He wants to know what makes people tick, what makes them roll out of bed every day and take the day head-on.


	2. 2

**Scorpius**

When Scorpius enters the great hall for breakfast, he sees Albus laughing with McCleary, their quidditch captain.

Scorpius looks away, trying to suppress his jealousy.

Like most days, Scorpius isn’t exactly sure why he’s jealous.  
McCleary is simply a popular-adjacent person and doesn’t even look aesthetically- pleasing. It irritates Scorpius to no end that people like him demand Albus’ time without actually trying to understand his identity beyond that as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley’s son.

Scorpius sets down his book bag and begins to fill his plate.

Albus calls out, "Hey." 

Scorpius nods, “Good morning. Are you carrying your transfiguration book?”

Albus rolls his eyes, “No, I didn’t forget it.”

They have had to walk back to the dungeons multiple times because of Albus’ forgetfulness, so Scorpius doesn’t feel rude for asking.

They eat slowly. As sixth years, they now have a free period right after breakfast which gives them time to laze around.

The great hall empties as students head to their classes or the grounds. On his way out, McCleary pats Albus on the shoulder with a smirk on his face, “See you later.”

A look passes over Albus’ face, “Yeah, definitely.”

When McCleary leaves the hall, Scorpius stares at Albus, “It’s barely been a week at school. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?”

Albus shakes his head, “It’s nothing. James and his friends were planning to hang-out.”

Scorpius waits, but Albus never extends the invitation to join. Which should make him happy, considering the groaning and moaning he’s done for the last five years, every time Albus drags him out.

But, instead of feeling happy, Scorpius feels off-balance.

He should have known. As James’ brother and member of the extended Weasley clan, Albus almost regularly gets roped into such get-togethers, where he usually goes alone. It was only a matter of time before he made friends with people there.

Scorpius gets pulled out of his inner monologue when Albus asks, “What do we have today?”

“Transfiguration, History, Potions and the theory class for DADA.”

Albus groans, “Tuesdays are going to be my least favourite day this year.”

Without a Charms class in the timetable, Scorpius isn’t as excited for the day’s classes.

After their classes are over, Scorpius drags Albus to the library to start their assignments and homework.

Halfway through their study hour, Albus ducks out to meet McCleary.

Having completed his day’s work and with no one to bully into studying, Scorpius gets started on his extra-curricular reading for the year. Scorpius walks through the library, picking out his required books.

The small stack he’s collected almost falls to the floor when his eyes land on a book that should definitely be in the restricted section.

_Inspicicent Mentesque_ is part of the seventh year’s specialized course in DA. Scorpius knows that it has the instructions on wand work for the spell Pinnock is teaching them.

Although he’s dying to practice the spell, Scorpius walks away. The last thing he wants is to try a spell outside the class.

_In their second year, Scorpius had wanted to impress Professor Longbottom by perfecting the spell he would teach the class the next day.  
Instead of impressing the professor, Scorpius had had to deal with rumours that he had been practising dark magic in the greenhouse at night. _

**Albus**

The day passes very slowly. History of Magic and the theory class drag on endlessly.

Every time Albus checks the clock, it feels as though it’s set itself back five minutes. He gets tired and bored out of his mind.

So, when Albus makes his way onto the pitch, he’s dead on his feet. Professor Binns has handed out a five-page academic work that they have to read and annotate.

When Albus is close enough, he can recognise a substantial number of sixth years in the huddle near the goalpost. Albus realizes that the only people missing are rather studious and serious.

James clears his throat just as Albus walks into ear-shot. A hush falls over the group. Albus has always found it amusing how even as a prat, James has everyone wrapped around his little finger.

James begins his rousing monologue, most of which Albus tunes out, only remembering his part in the plan. When the plan’s details have been laid out, James concludes, “Go forth and conquer.”

Excited whispers break out among the gathered sixth formers, as they discuss the roles they have been assigned.

Albus thinks to himself, if this is the way James plans all his pranks, it is a wonder how he ever gets caught.

Albus begins walking back to the castle, but a hand on his arm stops him.

Albus turns around to see James hand connected to him. Albus narrows his eyes. James drags him away from the dispersing crowd. His expression is serious, which worries Albus.

“Look, Al, I’m loving this rebel streak you have going on right now, but please tell me why you’re doing this.”

James’ worried face breaks Albus’ resolve quickly.

“I don’t want Scorpius to know that I like him.”

James hums, “Alright. You do understand that most of the other kids are doing this to buy time, right? They aren’t trying to hide anything, and I think you should do the same.”

Albus tries to interrupt but James holds up his hand, “Al, Pinnock isn’t going to change the syllabus. Even McGonagall’s tried to get her to remove it. Whatever we’re doing-” he waves his hands around, at the students who are reaching the castle’s door, “is just a diversion.”

Albus nods, “Alright, I’ll think about it.”

James smiles, “Good.”

As Albus walks back to the castle, he realizes, he has only one way out now. Learning Occlumency.

**Scorpius**

By the time he’s signed out all his books, it’s time for dinner. Scorpius waits as the platters in front of them fill up with food. ‘

He and Albus never eat dinner alone, unless one of them is in detention. Tonight, however, Scorpius is sitting with George Boot and Áine Thomas, two people who remind Scorpius that not everyone at Hogwarts dislikes him.

When Áine raises a questioning eyebrow at his empty plate, Scorpius begins to serve himself some food.

As usually, George is silent and sullen till he gets some food into his mouth, after which he becomes a chatterbox.

“Did you lot hear about Pinnock’s class?” He asks between bites of his chicken.

Áine and Scorpius look up from their food. George swallows and continues, “Some sixth years are planning on sabotaging her class.”

Scorpius can’t help but laugh loudly at that piece of information. As someone who has to deal with regular and useless bullying, Scorpius has forgotten that everyone else at this school has mind-numbingly mundane lives full of boy-friends and girl-friends and all that drama.

This is quite a regular occurrence at the beginning of every year. Since she started as a teacher during Scorpius’ first year, Professor Pinnock had made changes to the syllabus.

Scorpius snorts and begins to fill his plate again. Just then, a familiar body slides into the seat next to Scorpius.

Albus sighs, “Sorry I got a little held back. James wanted to talk about something.”

Scorpius nods and changes the subject, “did you hear about the plan these idiots have come up with?”

Albus looks at Scorpius with a blank expression. Scorpius swallows his food and elaborates, “The plan to piss Pinnock off?”

Albus nods slowly, “Yeah, what about it?”

Scorpius shrugs, “Nothing. I just thought you’d be able to tell me something about it.”

Albus chokes on his food before replying, “Why- Why would I know anything?”

Scorpius quirks an eyebrow, “Because you were out with those people? So you might have overheard something?”

Albus sighs, “No. Didn’t hear anything.”


	3. 3

**James**

James isn’t stupid. He knows that Albus isn’t going to tell Scorpius anything, he’s too bull-headed for that.

James already has a new plan in mind, but he needs someone to help him out.

When he walks into the great hall, his eyes fall on Albus and Scorpius, who are sitting with their friends.

James knows who he’s going to ask for help.

**Áine**

When Scorpius and Albus are busy bantering and George is scarfing down food, a note floats over to Áine.

She unfolds and reads it.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner._

_-J. Potter._

Áine can barely understand the chicken scratch. When she finally comprehends it, Áine feels uncomfortable.

The astronomy tower is used by students as a place to indulge in detention-worthy activities. She doesn’t know what she’s done, to give James the idea that she’d be interested in going anywhere like that with him.

She scans the Gryffindor table for James.

When their eyes meet, Áine is sure that her confusion is visible on her face because a horrified look dawns on James’ face. He quickly scratches out another note and sends it to her.

_Not like that! I wanted to talk about Scorpius and Albus. There’s something I want to do._

Áine sighs. As their friends, Áine and other people have tried unsuccessfully to make the two boys realise their feelings and reveal them.

But James hasn’t tried his hand it before and he rarely ever fails at things he’s set his mind to.

**Scorpius**

The next day, Albus looks sick when Scorpius wakes up. The black-haired boy is sitting up in his bed, playing with his stress toys and drinking some water.

Usually, during such episodes, Albus likes not to be disturbed or babysat. So, Scorpius swallows his mother hen instinct and tries to focus on other things, like the Charms class in the afternoon where they will most probably start with the practical work.

Through-out the day, Albus doesn’t feel any better. He stays quiet and keeps his hands in his pockets, where no doubt he’s storing some simulation toys.

What sets Scorpius on edge is that in al their classes since the morning, everyone has been staring at them. Scorpius finds their stares abnormal because Albus isn’t acting out of the “ordinary”. Only close friends like Scorpius can notice the stress lines on his face.

Albus only looks worse at lunch. He plays around with his food and barely eats any.

Scorpius is about to ask him, if he wants to go to the infirmary when James walks into the great hall forcefully and drags Albus away with a quick, “I’ll bring him right back” at Scorpius.

**Albus**

James pulls Albus away from the great hall and behind a tapestry, far away from other people.

“Are you okay?” James asks.

Albus’ face turns sour. He asks snidely, “Why are you so worried suddenly?”

James looks genuinely confused for a moment, “What’re you talking about?”

Albus shakes his head, “Oh? So you aren’t responsible for the fact that everyone knows that I fancy Scorpius?”

James wakes his hands around dramatically, “Me? Of all the- What are you on about? I’m not the one who went and fucking blabbed to fucking McCleary!”

Albus jerks back in surprise, “McCleary told everyone?”

James scoffs, “Yes! He has a big mouth, Al. He can talk through a Muffliato, for god sakes.”

Albus doesn’t know what to think. He’d been extremely worried and anxious about what he was going to do in the Charms class and then he had to worry about everyone staring at him and Scorpius as well. In his anxiety, Albus pinned the blame on James.

James lightly shoves Albus in the shoulder, “Thanks a lot for jumping to the conclusion that I told everyone. What a great vote of confidence.”

Albus tries to apologise but James sweeps out from behind the tapestry. When he’s alone, Albus mind goes back to their impending Charms lecture.

As a pranking novice (as James would put it), Albus couldn’t be trusted with the bigger parts of the operation. He’d been given the job of disrupting the class first day and then aiding his classmates in the next few days.

When he walked back to the Great Hall, he realized that he only had a few minutes before classes would begin. Albus rushed to his seat to eat as much as he could in the last 5 minutes of lunch.

As usual, Scorpius had already helped him out. The blonde boy had a few sandwiches wrapped in clear plastic sitting on top of Albus’ book bag.

Albus slowed to a stop in front of their seats, Scorpius looked up from his book-bag which he was busy re-arranging according to the amount of homework they’ve received today.

“Oh, good that you’re here. I was worried you’d miss lunch entirely.” Scorpius sighed.

Albus replied, “Thanks for the sandwiches.”

Scorpius, who was already looking at his book bag, mumbled, “No worries.”

Albus sighed. It was impossible not to have a crush on a person who did so many small and helpful things for him without asking.

Scorpius had been one of the few people at school, outside his family who had had no issues dealing with his anxiety episodes.

**Scorpius**

As they walked towards the Charms classroom, for their last class of the day, many of classmates walked up to Albus and patted him on the back and whispered encouragements.

Although this behaviour surprised Scorpius, he was happy, if not a little protective, that everyone was finally being nice to Albus.

Just as they were about to enter the classroom, Albus stopped in his steps.

“Albus, what’s wrong?” Scorpius asks.

“I- I think, I’ve forgotten my Charms book in the great hall.” Albus mutters, before promptly turning the other way.

Scorpius stares at the space Albus leaves behind. It can’t be possible that Albus has left anything behind. He hadn’t even opened his bag in the Great Hall.

Scorpius sighs and files into the classroom with the others, who are busy tittering and whispering about how entertaining this class is going to be.

**Albus**

James had said that the plan was simple. As Albus walked back to the class, he repeated James’ words like a mantra.

_It’s a simple plan, it’s a simple plan, it’s a simple plan, it’s a simple pla-_

Albus reaches the classroom much quicker than he had anticipated. He creaks the door open slowly, making it creak as much as he can.

One rule that Pinnock lives by is that no one is allowed to interrupt her. With a deep breath, Albus steps into the threshold of the class and proceeds to do exactly that.

“Professor?”

She continues to finish the topic she’s explaining. Albus tries again, “Professor, may I come in? Professor?”

Pinnock stops in the middle of the sentence abruptly. Albus refuses to look at the gleeful faces of his classmates and Scorpius’ look of absolute panic.

“Where were you, Mister Potter? You’re 10 minutes late.” She asks.

Albus has to extend this conversation for as long as he can, “Uhhh…I was, in the great hall?”

Pinnock cocks her head to the side, “Doing what exactly?”

Albus swallows before replying, “Just, uhh, eating lunch, as usual.”

Pinnock squints her eyes at him, no doubt wondering why he’s misbehaving, “And pray tell, why it took you ten minutes more than your classmates?”

Albus replies, feeling like he’s digging himself a deeper hole, “I, I forgot my charms book in the great hall.”

Pinnock sighs, “Very well, come inside Potter and do look after your possessions. You aren’t first years any longer.”

Albus slowly walks towards the only empty seat at the back of the class, intentionally making as much noise as he can. By the time he’s sat down, Albus has made his chair fall over, caused students to spill their ink and generally created a racket while opening his book bag and setting down the required material.

Pinnock clears her throat and begins her lecture once again. At this point, everyone else starts irritating Pinnock.

Just as Pinnock asks a question, Albus puts his hand up. Pinnock sighs, “I don’t think you want to answer the question.”

Albus shakes his head, feeling like a first-year, “No, Professor, I was only wondering if I could go to the washroom.”

Pinnock waves her hand in a defeated way and Albus makes his second trek across the room towards the door.

As he walks towards the washroom, Albus knows that the Hufflepuffs are most probably asking unnervingly irritating questions that seemingly toe the line between curious and disruptive.

After a short walk around the castle, Albus heads back to class. Pinnock, who is usually composed, looks irritated and flustered.

Albus clears his throat, “Professor?”

Pinnock ignores him in favour of completing her sentence.

He begins to badger her, “Professor? Can I come in Professor?”

If there’s one thing Pinnock hates more than tardiness, it’s incorrect English.

“What did you say?” She asks.

“I asked if I could come in?” Albus replies.

“Can you come in?” She asks, incredulously.

Albus squints at her, acting as though he doesn’t understand her sarcasm, “Aren’t you supposed to decide that, ma’am?”

The class breaks into excited whispers at Albus’ reply. He ignores their catcalls and Scorpius’ dramatic gasp.

“I do not appreciate the cheek, Potter. Take your seat.”

Albus proceeds to do the same thing he’s done before. The others actively keep objects in his way, which he can trip over.

Pinnock warns, just as he’s about to kick someone’s water bottle over, “Quietly.”

Albus doesn’t have that great a death wish, so he decides to follow her direction.

Pinnock begins her lecture before Albus can even take his seat. The Hufflepuffs irritate her with further questions until the bell rings.

Professor Pinnock is the first to leave the class that day.

Albus sighs. The day has been especially draining. He puts his head down on the top of his desk and closes his eyes.

Penny and the Scamander twins who had been the most aggressive in class today are sitting next to him.

They pat him on the back and laugh. Albus puts all his things back into his bag and the four of them head out of the class.

Scorpius is standing in the hallway, no doubt waiting for him.

Penny and the twins nod at Scorpius. The five of them end up forming an impromptu circle in the hallway as other students walk around.

Penny laughs, “It was great seeing Pinnock lose her cool.”

Fabian replies haughtily, “If you were as good of a prankster as me, you’d have seen that face multiple times.”

Frank hits him over the head, “Do shut up. I’m the one who plans all our pranks.”

Albus tries to laugh with the three Hufflepuffs standing in front of his, but his attention remains on Scorpius who is standing quietly next to him, no doubt waiting to be alone so that he can yell at Albus.

The conversation slowly winds down. Franks offers, “Do you want to come out to the lake with us? James askes everyone to meet there for tomorrow.”

Albus knows that he can’t have Scorpius there, McCleary and his friends no doubt would spill Albus secret.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius is furious. He understood that Albus might have become better friends with his brother’s group.   
What Scorpius can’t understand is why Albus had to hide his involvement in their plan.

 _Actually no_ , Scorpius thinks to himself, _I do know why he was scared to admit what he was doing and now I’m going to do exactly what he’s scared of._

Scorpius steels himself. He isn’t going to break under Albus’ puppy-eyed look.

As he stands next to Albus and his Hufflepuff friends, Scorpius can’t help but wonder when or if, they’re going to try and insult him.

As they talk about their plan, Scorpius forces himself to tune the four of them out, because if he hears one more thing that Albus is taking part in, Scorpius is going to hex him into oblivion.

Scorpius is pulled out of his internal tirade when Frank asks Albus to come to the lake with them.

Albus nods, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Scorpius bends down to pick up his bag and follow them.

Albus yells, “See you later, Scorpius.”

When he stands up again, Albus is walking across the hallway and Longbottom and the Scamander twins are standing between them, looking confused.

Longbottom asks him, “Do you want to accompany us?”

Scorpius shakes his head and marches down the other end of the hallway. He doesn’t need their pity.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get in the biggest fights with the people you care about most.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius walks around the castle in a daze. It felt awful to be forgotten by Albus, even though he knows that it was inevitable.

Popular people hang out with other popular people.

With a heavy heart, Scorpius enters the library, as usual, only without Albus at his side.

With no one to share the table with, Scorpius takes out more books than usual for reference and starts his work.

By the time he looks up, the library is empty. The grounds look very inviting outside the window.   
Scorpius knows everyone must be out there, right now. His mind supplies unnecessarily, _with Albus_.

**Albus**

Albus intentionally interacts with McCleary to remind himself of the reason for which he decided to leave Scorpius behind.

He hates himself for getting into all this. As he looks around as the gathered group, Albus realizes that Charms could easily have been ruined without him signing up for this.

James and his friends walk over to them slowly. Instead of James starting the plan, Andrew Jordan takes the lead.

Albus doesn’t realise that James is trying to get to him, till his older brother breaks through the crowd surrounding them and drags Albus away.

“You’re not interested, are you?”

Albus knows that many people have left today, having used the day productively to sort out their secrets with the people they fancy.

But Albus isn’t sure how bad James will feel if he walks out now.

Albus tries to reassure his elder brother, “No, I’m staying. I’m doing this.”

James laughs, “How have you not learnt how to lie yet?”

Albus feels his face heat up. James pats his shoulder, “Al, you don’t know how to do this.”

Albus shakes his head, insulted, “No! I can do this.”

James replies, entertaining himself, “Why did you ask for my help?”

Albus, “Because I didn’t want Scorpius to find out.”

James feels like he’s pulling teeth, “So that…?”

Albus fills in, “So that we could stay friends.”

James concludes, “But you’re still hiding things from him which is still causing issues, right?”

Albus nods, feeling defeated.

James tells him comfortingly, “You can leave if you want, Al. It’s fine.”

Albus sputters, “But- But it’ll look bad?”

James laughs, “When have I ever cared about how I look?”

Albus smiles. A weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

James pats his shoulder, “Go on, then. Scorpius must be waiting for you.”

Albus picks up his bag and runs towards the castle, his bag slapping against his back.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius huffs and heads to the dungeons. He can putter around the common room, maybe talk to the merpeople before dinner.

As Scorpius crosses the grounds, he hears Albus calling his name. Against his better judgement, Scorpius turns around.

Albus runs towards his, hair flying wild and bag flapping loudly.

“Hey, I couldn’t find you in the library.” Albus pants.

Scorpius bristles, “I’m sorry, you were looking for me?”

Albus nods, he’s always been too obtuse to understand sarcasm, “Yeah, weren’t we supposed to meet in the library?”

Scorpius’ expression hardens, “No, Albus. We were supposed to be friends. You can’t pick and choose when you associate with me. I am not a castaway. Do not expect me to wait for you.”

Albus looks at him, speechlessly.

Scorpius huffs, “You’re no better than everyone else who whispers about me.”

Scorpius holds his arms across his chest, hugging himself. He’s never been comfortable with confrontations. He hopes this action comes off as aggressive.

Albus finally says, disbelievingly, “You know that’s not what this is.”

“Really? Because from where I’m standing, it looks excruciatingly similar. You’re polite in private, but don’t hesitate to drop me like a hot potato in front of other people.”

They are toe to toe now, yelling at each other. Albus replies aggressively, “I don’t have to spend all my time with you. You’re not my keeper, Scorpius. It isn’t my fault that you don’t have other friends to hang out with you.”

The breath gets knocked out of Scorpius, but he refuses to back down, “Fine then. You are hereby released from your duty as my unwilling best friend. Leave, go to your new friends-”

As though summoned, McLeary walks up the steps of the dungeon. They hear him before he comes into view. Albus steps away from Scorpius slightly.   
It feels like someone has pressed wood splinters into his chest.

Their quidditch captain sees Albus before he sees Scorpius.

“Hey, Potter, what’re you doing here, James-”

He stops abruptly when he sees Scorpius. A sinister expression twists his features.

“Ohh, it seems I’m intruding on a marital dispute.”

Before Scorpius can tell him where he can shove a marital dispute, Albus grits out, “Stay out of this McCleary.”

The quidditch captain shrugs and walks away, his voice carries over the soft wind, “Alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch. We’re all waiting by the lake.”

Scorpius and Albus stand in tense silence as McCleary walks away.

After a moment, Albus tries to say, “Scorpius, I just-”

Scorpius holds up his hand, his tone much stronger than he expects it to be.

“Shut up.” He sweeps his hands towards McCleary’s retreating figure, “Leave. It’s what you want. See if I care.”

With that, Scorpius turns on his heels and goes down the stairs.

The voice in his head points out the obvious, _but you do care if he leaves_.

Scorpius ignores the thought. Malfoy men thrive at hiding their emotions.

When he reaches their room, it seems much colder and draftier than usual, as though imitating its resident’s feelings.

Scorpius walks into the empty common room, his eyes trained on the glass that looks onto the bed of the lake. The rays of the setting sun filter through the water and the glass, making haphazard shapes on the common room’s floor.

Scorpius remembers how his father would romanticize the common room in their bedtime stories and how apprehensive he had been when he walked into the common room, expecting to be dismayed.

The first night, he had been disappointed. He remembers that he had felt like writing to his father about it.

That is, until he woke up the next day, and saw the common room in the daylight. _It had looked like magic_.

That had been their first lesson as Slytherins, that every object had an inherent beauty. They had to look for the beauty in things.

Scorpius stood by the glass for a while, reminiscing and searching for merpeople. He knew their language well and often conversed with them.

But with the setting sun, they had retreated to their colony. When he checked the time, Scorpius realized that he had wasted his entire evening in moping around.

He knew Albus wasn’t going to have a change of heart. The thought of going to dinner and acting polite made his stomach turn.

He decided to go to the kitchens after dinner. Till then he decided, he would do something.

Although Albus hadn’t meant it nicely, he had been right. They weren’t joint at the hip. Scorpius’ life at Hogwarts couldn’t end and begin with Albus.

For that reason, he decided to start working through his reading list. The first thing he chose was, obviously, paper on their Charms class.

The Universe was trying to tempt him, Scorpius decided. The content was almost exclusively copied from the book he was pulling himself back from stealing from the library.

Scorpius puts down the paper and heads to the library. He’s never had good impulse control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy! Please, leave a comment!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus end up the library in the dark, unbeknownst to each other.

**Albus**

Roaming around the grounds is a well-liked pastime amongst the students of Hogwarts, but especially so for Albus. The grounds are the only place big enough to give him the space he needs.   
But today, without Scorpius nattering away next to him, even the grounds feel suffocating.

He’s never actually fought with Scorpius so his mind keeps replaying their argument.   
But he can’t recall their exact words, he’d been too busy staring at the blond boy.

Although he rarely gets visibly upset, Scorpius’ anger is mind-blowing.

Maybe some it has to do with Albus’ obsession with his friend, but Albus strongly believes that his best friend’s eyes change colour with his increasing anger. His pale skin brightens, the apples of his cheeks highlighted with a blush.   
It was an angry blush, Albus remembers, but it still made him look like a veela. The setting sun had highlighted his hair, which had come loose of its gel over the day. The spiky strands looked golden rather than their usual limp pale chalk-water colour. 

It makes Albus sick. He upset Scorpius, who yells his throat out, but Albus doesn’t remember a word.   
  
He only remembers his all-encompassing terror from when McCleary had walked up to them.   
Albus felt stupid for letting McCleary know his secret. When getting scolded by James, Albus had contemplated excusing himself by explaining that he hadn’t known how much of a loud-mouth McCleary was.   
But that isn’t true. He might not have experienced it, but he has heard it enough times to know that McCleary isn’t supposed to be trusted with secrets.

Albus sighs. He’s tangled in his own lies now, and there’s only one way to solve it.

Albus’ head smarts before he processes the loud smack. For a wizard, James is always more interested in a hand to hand fight.

Albus groans and turns around, dreading the upcoming lecture.

As expected, James is standing behind him, looking more confounded than usual.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing here?” He asks.

Albus shrugs, not in the mood to hear another lecture from James. It feels like the Universe’s balance in being screwed with. James is acting more mature than Albus and it frustrates him even more.

James smacks him on the arm again.

“Ow, stop that.”

“No, you stop it. I thought you were going to explain everything to Malfoy?”

“I didn’t.”

“Obviously. I overheard McCleary laughing about the _amazing row_ you both got into.”

Albus’ eyes widen, “What?”

James nods, “Yeah, he was laughing about it with his friends.”

Albus whispers, “So, everyone knows?”

James nods, “Yeah. You know what this means, right?”

Albus looks at his elder brother, unblinkingly.

James completes his sentence when Albus doesn’t give a response, “You need to stay strong and stick with the plan.”

James has said what he had been thinking.

Albus nods, hikes his bag on his shoulder and sets off towards the library. 

“I have an idea.”

James’ replies, “Please be smart about this.”

Albus scowls. He’s very smart.

**Scorpius**

Whenever Scorpius met Albus’ friends and family, they tried to rope him into their pranks, something about how he can’t be detected. Back then, he had scoffed.

Now, Scorpius thinks he understands it a little better. As he makes his way towards the library, Scorpius feels as though he’s wearing James’ invisibility cloak.

The library, thankfully, is empty. Scorpius heads to the shelves in search of the book. In the dark, finding it is a little more difficult.

He has to stop himself from casting a lumos. If anyone sees him in here during dinner, he’s going to get into a load of trouble.

Scorpius scans the shelves. Even in the dark, as the smell of old books envelops him. The library has always been his haven.

  
_First-year Slytherins were expected to share bigger rooms with more classmates to build their bonds, as the years progressed, they got smaller rooms. In the beginning, Scorpius had been so scared of even his roommates’ reactions to him, that Scorpius had spent a considerable amount of time in the library.  
Albus had been the one who had coaxed him out, with promises of pumpkin pie in the summer, only to shove him into his bed and forcing him to sleep._

Thinking about Albus sours his mood. Scorpius begins searching for the book with greater determination.   
  
Each book that he pulls out of the shelves that isn’t the one he’s looking for reminds him of what he has to prove.

He doesn’t need Albus.

Aha. He’s found the book. Scorpius summons the book down and studies it.

Even in the slight dull moonlight peering through a window on the other side of the library, the gold embossed title shimmers, Scorpius knows better than to dismiss it as a trick of the light.

Magical books hold power. Power of the knowledge written into them, and that of the wizards who have handled the books.

But that power has no manifestation. It can be used in any way. Scorpius has been told enough stories and seen enough of his relatives to know that power isn’t limited to a binary.

The book will call to him. It will lure him in, for the book’s purpose is to share its knowledge to re-spawn. To insert that knowledge in everyone’s minds.

He gulps.

For the first time, Scorpius’ determination falters. What if he is doing something wrong, even if unintentional?

But then he shakes his head and flips the book open and studies its contents.

As expected, certain topics look very lucrative. Scorpius gulps and flips to the required page.

The heading reads _Lectico Animo._

Scorpius holds his place in the book with his thumb and walks over the table nearest to the window and pours over the text.

As he goes over the instructions, Scorpius realizes why Pinnock had been so obsessed with the theory, which he belatedly realizes, they have only completed half of.

The steps are put in such a straight forward way that Scorpius marvels at the power and control of the author.

He takes a deep breath and practices pronouncing the spell correctly.

Just as he’s about to begin casting the spell, the door of the library opens.

It isn’t the kind of overdramatic, noisy caught red-handed moment, his mind had conjured but Scorpius’ speeding heartbeat and irregular breathing pattern add the required level of drama.

Scorpius calls on the “secret” power the Weasleys accuse him of having, to save him in the situation.

Scorpius slowly turns towards the shelves, only for the floorboard under his foot to creak loudly.

Then, on cue, thundering footsteps come towards him. Scorpius flinches and looks away.

Flinch isn’t the best to deal with while doing perfectly normal things on an early morning, Scorpius doesn’t think his demeanour is going to get better when a student is caught doing illegal things in the middle of the night.

What surprises him about Flinch, is the lack of his signature Eau de must. Instead, he smells like citrus and dirt.

Scorpius looks up slowly and groans.

Albus Potter’s green eyes stare back at him.

“Scorp, what’re you doing here?” Albus asks softly.

Scorpius stand taller, enjoying the fact that he can look at Albus down the length of his nose, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Albus fumbles, “N-Nothing to tell. It isn’t important.”

Scorpius scoffs, “Just like you being involved a prank with the rest of the form wasn’t important enough for me to be notified?”

Albus scrunches his nose in frustration, his freckles get highlighted.

“That was a misunderstanding.”

Scorpius turns his back to the raven-haired boy. If he’s going to win this argument, what he needs is to not focus on how ethereal his best friend looks in the moonlight.

Before Scorpius can respond, however, Albus asks, “Scorpius, is that what I think it is?”

Scorpius whirls around, using his billowy robes to hide the text, but he’s too late.

Albus’s eyes widen. Scorpius leans on the table, trying to fake nonchalance.

“Scorpius put it back. You can’t do this.”

**Albus**

Shit.

Merlin’s balls.

What in the flying fuck. Albus cursed whichever almighty was listening, why was his life so useless.

If he had been caught in his lies before, well now, he felt like he’d stuck his head in a game of cat scraddle.

**Scorpius**

Again with the bossing around.   
  


Somehow, it was easier to remind himself of why he didn’t need Albus when the lad was right next to him.

Albus tries again, “Socprius, what if you mess it up?”

Scorpius scowled, “Pray tell, why will that happen? Keep your useless pessimistic views to yourself.”

“Come on, don’t you always say that we should list out the pros and cons? Scorpius, the cons outweigh the pros, all the food in the great hall and all things holy by a huge margin.”

Scorpius doesn’t have a retort to that, so he chooses to focus on the most superficial detail, which doesn’t go unnoticed on Albus’ part, “So you’re saying that the food in the great hall is the Devil’s work?”

Albus groans, “That’s not the point and you know it.”

Scorpius shrugs and continues reading the instructions.

Albus is standing much closer to him than Scorpius had expected. The blonde boy feels Albus’ hand fall in his shoulder.

It’s sweaty, Scorpius can tell from the marks he leaves on Scorpius’ robe. Albus is nervous.

The first conscious thought in Scorpius’ mind is, _why is he nervous? Has he planned a prank? Am I going to be hurt or made fun of?_

Suddenly, Albus’ calm demeanour makes sense. Scorpius pulls out his wand and casts a shield between them and turns back to his book.

Albus’ voice reaches him, slightly distorted, “Scorpius don’t do it. You’re already using magic on me. You’ll fuck it up.”

Scorpius scowls, “Shut up. I will and can cast a full body bind curse.” But they both know it’s a bluff.

The body bind curse takes a lot more power than a basic shield. If Scorpius wants a decent chance at successfully doing his spell, he should have a lot of energy saved up.

That’s when Albus changes tactics, “Scorpius, please. I’m scared for you. Lower the shield, I’ll walk away, you can do whatever you want. I won’t bother you.”

Scorpius sneers and calls his bluff, “Then leave.”

Albus sighs, the non-answer is clear for Scorpius.

He gulps and point his wand at himself and starts working through the spell, his pronunciation better than expected.

White light emanates from the tip of his wand, floating towards his forehead, like the opposite of taking memories.

In his confidence, Scorpius falters slightly, and the wispy smoke coming towards him becomes shinier and shinier. Scorpius stops casting the spell and turns the wand away from himself.

For a moment, the wisps thin out before returning in a thinker stream. Before he can do something, a hand knocks his wand out of his hand.

“Are you an idiot? Why’d you keep holding your wand?” Albus asks.

Scorpius’ eyes widen in shock, he chooses to ask a question of his own, “How’d you come out of the shield?”

Albus helps him sit on the bench and shrugs, “Your magic flickered. It was easy to break free.”

Scorpius sighs.

Albus presses, “Did it work?”

Scorpius asks, “How do I check?” He still feels light-headed and floaty.

Albus’ incredulous expression brings him back.

Scorpius shakes his head, “Oh yeah.”

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes. He tries to focus on something. But he can’t feel any thoughts.

**Albus**

Albus can’t decide what the feeling in his stomach is. Sometimes he feels like vomiting out the lining of his stomach and other times, he feels like vomiting as well.

But one is with relief and the other due to terror.

Albus doesn’t enough defensive spells for when Scorpius inevitably charges at him.

He sighs and consoles himself, even if everything goes in the worst way possible, he’ll still be able to go to the kitchens to eat a thick slice of pumpkin pie.

Scorpius finally opens his eyes and looks up at him, “Pumpkin pies?”

Albus almost falls over.

_Don’t think that you love him. Love him? Do I love him? Where’d that come from? Crap don’t think about love. No, don’t think about that._

Albus gets pulled out of his internal freak out by Scorpius’ loud crackle. Albus looks at him, shocked.

Scorpius has tears streaming down his face, “No, I can’t read minds.”

Albus splutters, “It isn’t working?”

Scorpius shakes his head, “Not at all.”

Albus can’t help but ask, “Then how did you know?”

Scorpius laughs and pats Albus’ stomach. Goosebumps rises all over his body and he almost misses what Scorpius says. 

“You aren’t that hard to figure out.”

Albus smirks, “Well then, would you like to fulfil my wish?”

Scorpius extends his hand towards the library doors, “Lead the way, good sir.”

They both leave the library quietly and walk towards the Hufflepuff common room. As they walk through the maze of staircases, Scorpius bumps his shoulder, “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have fought like that.”

Albus shakes his head, “No, it was both our faults. I’m sorry too, for not telling you.”

Scorpius nods, “hmmm, but can you tell me now why to joined them?”

Albus shrugs, trying to look calmer than he is, “Just to try something new.”

Scorpius scoffs, “Sure. Don’t worry, it’ll have it out of you in no time.”

Albus nods.

If only it were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please leave kudos and comments. I'll love to hear from you. Thank you.   
> Stay safe, stay healthy.   
> ~WrittenP


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius begins to hear voices... that's not right.   
> He's hearing just the single voice and it's exactly who you've guessed it is. ;)

Scorpius   
Someone’s loud voice wakes Scorpius up early morning. His room is dark, Albus’ snores and the sound of the lake water lapping at the glass wall are the only two things he should be hearing right now. They’re quite calming sounds that Scorpius misses when he’s at the manor during their breaks.

But right now, Scorpius would take the weird creaky sounds of old wooden window frames and floorboards over the incessant voice.

He groans, rolls over and shoves his head under his pillows hard enough that he can’t hear Albus or the lake. Yet somehow it makes the voice clearer.

For some reason, Scorpius can’t place it. No one in their hallway of dorm rooms sounds like that, Scorpius realizes.

He remembers the previous day with a start. The spell. Scorpius almost falls out of bed.

He sits up straight and tries to concentrate on the voice. It feels like the voice of a fairy, heavy in frequency yet very light and positive, the more Scorpius tries to concentrate on it, the further out of reach it feels.

Scorpius tries to hold his pillow over his ears again but to no avail. The snores of his classmates in the adjacent rooms, the creaking of their beds against the stone floor and the rustle of their blankets sound louder.

Scorpius rushes to the bathrooms at the end of their hallway. With the end of summer, it’s bound to be empty this early in the morning, with its lack of heating and cold water.

Scorpius spells the door closed just in case and walks into the furthest stall.

Slowly Scorpius begins to grasp the voice, rather than coherent sentences, it’s vague thoughts and feelings.

He wonders why he can’t hear multiple voices, but his questions tapper off when the voice comes into focus,

_Silver-blonde hair, the sunlight making it look livelier, witty, funny, quiet…._

Scorpius laughs softly. He’s listening to someone’s rant about who they fancy. Though they are borrowed thoughts, Scorpius feels the butterflies in his stomach just as profoundly, he feels the thundering of his heart as though he fancies this person as well.

He rushes out of the bathroom, towards his room quickly. He can’t wait to share this new information with Albus.

As he passes each room, he feels the voice become stronger. He grins, clearly, it’s someone around him. He no longer has to focus on the voice to hear the thoughts.

He feels the thoughts about _beautiful hands writing on parchment, blotches of ink on the thumbs and_ index _fingers, the wish to tie muggle band-aids over the paper cuts, the reason that this person has paper cuts, light streaming into the library, falling on the desks and tables, books lining the shelves…_

What happens next makes Scorpius stop dead in his tracks.

He hears a name.

His own name.

_…Scorpius_

He’s never thought of his own name like that, wrapped in sunlight, lively in a quiet way, like a warm hug.

He rushes back to his room, much faster than before.

He bangs the door open and Albus wakes up.

“Huh?” His best friend asks, articulately.

“Wake up sunshine, we have important things to discuss.” Scorpius smiles.

The voice comes in and out of focus like the waves of the lake, lapping at the edges sporadically.

Albus rubs his eyes and stretches his arms out, “Whatsit?”

Scorpius rolls his eyes, “The spell’s working.”

The voice comes back louder. Not louder, more frantic.

Scorpius closes his eyes and holds his hands up to his ears, even though he knows it isn’t going to help.

Abruptly the thoughts taper off. Even though he’s only been aware of them for less than half an hour, he feels as though a part of him has been stolen.

Scorpius opens his eyes slowly, finding himself on the floor, his back resting on the closed door.

Albus approaches him slowly like he’s a spooked animal.

“Alright?”

Scorpius nods, “Yeah, the voice became too much.”

Albus looks at him questioningly, “The voice?”

Scorpius hums slowly, still searching for the lost voice, “Just the one. Can’t hear everyone, just one person.”

Albus asks quickly, “Do you know who it is?”

Scorpius shakes his head, “No. Never heard their voice before.”

Albus looks worried, “Scorpius, are you sure that the spell didn’t mess with your brain. It has to be someone around you for you to be able to hear them. You must know all the Slytherin's voice now.”

Scorpius shakes his head, “No if something was off, I’d know.”

Albus asks, “But how? You’ve never done this before.”

It is a valid question.

But Scorpius doesn’t have a better answer than his currently inadequate, _I have a feeling about it_.

Scorpius shrugs.

Albus sighs and runs his hands through his hair, “What did it say?”

It’s flickering again, feelings transmitting more than thoughts.

_Relief, apprehension and a tentative calm_

Scorpius grins, “They like me.”

Albus flounders, “You spoke to the person you can hear?”

Scorpius shakes his head, “No, Albus that isn’t possible. I heard it in their thoughts.”

Albus flounders, “But no one can like you.”

Scorpius’ heart breaks at this more than it should. It isn’t like his and Albus’ opinion differ a lot. No one in this school can possibly like Scorpius, but when Albus says it so matter-of-factly, it hurts.

Scorpius retorts, venom clear in his voice, “There’s no need to project your insecurities onto me.”

Albus

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all. You misunderstood, Scorp. You’re really pretty, or handsome.”

Scorpius is on his side of the room, picking out his robes and putting his books in his bag. He doesn’t dignify Albus with a reply.

Albus groans internally. He knows James is going to take the mickey out of him if he ever hears about this.

Which boy manages to insult the person they fancy the most. No, the only person they fancy.

Scorpius stops abruptly.

Albus asks, apprehensively “Scorpius, are you alright??”

Scorpius sighs, “Yup, they’re thinking of me.”

Albus can’t help the jealously that envelopes his heart.

Scorpius shudders, “I think I’m going to take a bath.”

Albus knows how bad his luck is. He smacks himself internally for not thinking about this sooner.

He has to test his theory. If it doesn’t yield the expected results, he’s going to hex whoever fancies Scorpius before running back home. On the other hand, if the results are as expected, he’s going to run back home straightaway.

Just as Scorpius closes his closet and turns around, Albus concentrates on bringing every dream he’s had about Scorpius to the front of his mind.

He feels very vulnerable, putting his dreams out on exhibit, but maybe there’s a chance that Scorpius isn’t actually reading his…

Nope. He is very clearly reading Albus' thought. Unless of course there's another person in their house who's having such thoughts about Scorpius.

Albus looks at Scorpius. He looks mortified, shy and turned on at the same time.

The only other time he had seen this expression on the boy’s face was when he had accidentally walked into their room, having come back from detention earlier than expected.

Scorpius must notice Albus’ eyes on him because he mumbles an excuse and rushes out of their room quickly.

Albus groans and flops onto his bed. His first week of school is barely finished and it’s already gone from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or a comment, I'd love it.  
> Thanks.   
> ~WrittenP

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: "You can't keep doing this"  
> {Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale}  
> [Self-sacrificing idiot, fluff, emotionally constipated Derek Hale]


End file.
